Lost in Translation
by cruel-humor101
Summary: AU. Told through journal entries, emails, text messages, and phone calls. Kaoru just wants to get over a crush. Misao's solution? A dating service. New Chapter! Kaoru is on the school's Hot or Not List? Full summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

**AU. Told through journal entries. E-mails, text messages, and phone calls, Kaoru is an average college sophomore trying to find herself and love. Awkward, clumsy, and tongue-tied in front of the opposite sex, Kaoru only wants to be able to get over a crush that she has had on Kenshin Himura since she first started college. However, due to some meddlesome friends, she ends up on a dating service instead.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Journal of Kaoru Kamiya**

**August 24, 2009**

It just isn't fair. Every time I think about it, it just makes me depressed.

Now I know this is going to make me sound so utterly ridiculous, but why can't I get a boyfriend? I mean come on; I am 20 years old and have yet to ever have a boyfriend. Not even one of those boyfriends back in elementary school that really don't even count as a real boyfriend. My god, I am pathetic.

Why? Why me? I mean, okay so I'm not one of those drop dead gorgeous types that make men – or even boys! My god I can't even get a prepubescent boy to look at me. NOT that I want them to or anything, I mean ew, I'm 20 years old not a pedophile…Oh god there is something terribly wrong with me, I cannot believe I just started talking about boys, but I just didn't mean like little boys or anything. ACK! Okay wow… I blame it on the sun… and Misao. Misao, who was suppose to meet me here at the Akabeko for lunch and has yet to show up, therefore giving me way to much time to think about my nonexistent love life.

I totally just wanted to stay in our dorm and finish that paper that's due next week for Anthropology. Instead, I am here sitting in a cramped little booth by the kitchen waiting for her!!

Where is she? I can't believe – Oh, there's THE KENDO TEAM!!?!!!!!?!

* * *

To: Kaoru Kamiya; jou-chan14 **at hotmail dot com**

Fr: Misao Makimachi; weasel-gurL **at hotmail dot com**

Re: Where the hell were you??!

SO???? WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?!!

M

* * *

To: Misao Makimachi; weasel-gurL **at hotmail dot com**

Fr: Kaoru Kamiya; jou-chan14 **at hotmail dot com**

Re: Where the hell were you??!

Where the hell was I?! Where the hell were you??!

I was on time, okay. AND I waited over 15 minutes for you. Now I know that is nowhere near the amount of time I've waited for you in the past. Do you remember that time I waited for you for two hours just to see you without your braces on back in high school?

Yeah, well 15 minutes is all I could stand to wait this time. Especially when the ENTIRE kendo team showed up.

I hate my life.

Kaoru

* * *

To: Kaoru Kamiya; jou-chan14 **at hotmail dot com**

Fr: Misao Makimachi; weasel-gurL **at hotmail dot com**

Re: I'm sorry

DUN DUN DUN!!!

So what happened??

M

P.S. Yes, I remember the time you waited two hours just to see me without my braces on back in high school, and the time you waited 45 minutes for me after I broke up with my "boyfriend" back in fifth grade. So, I'm sorry.

* * *

To: Misao Makimachi; weasel-gurL **at hotmail dot com**

Fr: Kaoru Kamiya; jou-chan14 **at hotmail dot com**

Re: What happened

Nothing.

I pretended I was busy writing in my journal. That is until he got up to go to the bathroom. So of course I panic. I stand up too fast and knock over my chair into a waiter!! The poor guy went flying into one of the plants! But that is not all, oh no, he sees the whole thing! And because he's _him _he comes over to help, while I'm standing there babbling out apologies.

Please shoot me.

Kaoru

* * *

To: Kaoru Kamiya; jou-chan14 **at hotmail dot com**

Fr: Misao Makimachi; weasel-gurL **at hotmail dot com**

Re: What happened

It IS kind of funny. I mean, if you think about it. That Kenshin Himura should have happened to be there… again.

It's just so...you.

M

* * *

To: Misao Makimachi; weasel-gurL **at hotmail dot com**

Fr: Kaoru Kamiya; jou-chan14 **at hotmail dot com**

Re: I hate you

I hate you.

Kaoru

P.S. This obsession I have cannot be healthy whatsoever. I mean, all we have ever done is talk once in a while and he has never even shown ANY signs of liking me. Hence, I have finally come up with my goal for the year. To get over Kenshin Himura.


	2. Talking Through A Haze

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Journal of Kaoru Kamiya**

**September 14, 2009**

Today is the start of a brand new day and a fresh new start. After numerous sessions with my life couch, i.e. Misao, I am ready to forget all about what's his face. I mean _come on, _so the guy has incredibly gorgeous eyes, a drop-dead smile with a dimple on the left side of his check, and yes, hair that I admit I am jealous of –

No, no do NOT relapse here, Kaoru. Deep breaths, deep breaths. You are a strong independent woman. I AM a strong and independent woman who does not need a man to make me happy, especially one who does not know I exist.

This self imposed exile I have placed on myself by not going to any of my usual haunts, all for the sole purpose of avoiding what's his face can only benefit me… well at least my sanity. And by referring to him as what's his face, I can only begin to hope that this will somehow miraculously help me forget his name, which will then in turn help me forget him and thus, forgetting all about my problems. Followed by meeting this great Biology major who I would meet after he became my tutor, because I am so failing Biology right now and it's so not funny.

I mean seriously here I am obsessing over what Misao calls her 12 step program for getting over what's his face, aka Kenshin Himura – lets face it not naming him is not doing me any good, at least this way I am admitting to myself who he is and the reasons he has turned my life inside out... Anyways back to the 12-step program. That is literally what she called it, a 12-step program to get over Kenshin Himura. Like I need to be going to AA meetings or something. Hello, My name is Kaoru Kamiya and I am overly obsessed with a boy I hardly know. Or better yet, hello, my name is Kaoru Kamiya and I am in love with Kenshin Himura. HA! What a crock. But I am a desperate woman and that alone will have me trying anything at this point.

Oh joy, Professor Saitoh has finally decided to grace us with his presence. Swear that man is always on a smoke break. I mean doesn't he know how bad that is for him?? Has he not been to any of the health seminars they offer here? Seriously he is a walking talking chimneystack. Well at least I know where to always find him. Like right now that walking talking chimneystack is headed right for me……

!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

"A rendition of "Do the Hustle" for your out going message, Misao… well at least it is a big upgrade to your previous proverb. Nothing is certain but this message and my response. Even if you have so eloquently called it "Do the Message."

"Now- what? No, I do not have any spare change."

"Does it look like I'm on the phone? I'm a bitch? Yeah, well you're a – oh screw you, man!"

"Listen, _bro, _if you don't get out of my face in the next 5.2 seconds my foot is going to go so far up your butt… well welcome to New York, pal."

"Jackass… New York, Misao, gotta love it. Anyways as you can tell I forgot my cell phone and have been forced to use a pay phone, sanitation be damned. Okay well I'm on my way back to the dorm and I'll see you when I get there, that is if you are not too busy stalking our RA."

"OH! I almost forgot, pick up some vodka and orange juice. You will not believe the kind of day I have had, but I'll tell you all about it once I make it back to the dorm. I believe I have upset the delicate balance of the payphone on First and Ninth with my telling off of Señor Jackass."

* * *

9/18/09

10:41 a.m.

To: Kaoru

How's your head?

M

---------

9/18/09

10:43 a.m.

To: Misao

I believe that a nuclear

explosion is happening

inside my head

as we text… how much

did we drink last nite?

K

--------

9/18/09

10:50 a.m.

To: Kaoru

More than petite lil

bodies like ours can

hold. We are lucky

to be alive!! =)

M

----------

9/18/09

10:51 a.m.

To: Misao

Overly dramatic much?

NEways, class is about

to start and just because

I feel like hell does

not mean I can ditch

this class…again.

ttyl

K

* * *

To: Kaoru Kamiya; jou-chan14 ** at hotmail dot com**

Fr: Misao Makimachi; weasel-gurL **at hotmail dot com**

Re: My memory is still a bit fuzzy

You came home and our conversation went something like this:

Me: Vodka and orange juice? It is not even the weekend yet-

You: Well you can either help me get ungodly smashed or you can help me slash Saitoh's tires. The first being much easier than the second.

Me: … we tried that once before, remember? Last year, and we almost got caught by the Wolf. I had never been so grateful that we did track in high school.

You: He knows.

Me: What? Who?

You: The Wolf. He knows we were the ones who almost slashed his tires.

Me: WHAT?!?!

You: Yup, and as punishment he has given me a Biology tutor.

Me: **(****Physically deflating)**

Side note: You shaved a good 10 years off my life =( I expect to be compensated.

Me: Kaoru, you even said you needed a Biology tutor, so I fail to see how that is punishment for almost slashing his tires. Something he has NO PROOF of! Besides we are not the only ones who have tired. It's basically a right of passage-

You: It's Kenshin.

Me: Now – huh?

You: Kenshin. He's my tutor.

Me: …o_0… I'll get the vodka

You: I'll get the orange juice

It gets shaky after that but I digress, I have a solution to your problem!! =)

You my dear friend, are too shy. How someone who is so confident in her father's dojo, and so sure of herself in almost every aspect of life can turn into a bumbling buffoon when it comes to guys… well that's beyond me.

So, this is my solution. I have signed you up for a dating service!! =D

I don't intend for you to actually get a boyfriend out of this, cause come on now, only desperate people do dating services. But your reason for doing it is totally legit! We're going to be using it as practice. **(**.**does little jig.)** See, if you can get over this awkward phase you have with guys, then your problem with Kenshin Himura will be no more. …or you will at least be able to control it better.

Trust me on this, Kaoru. Have I ever steered you wrong?

M


	3. Dates! Dates! And Dates!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin**

**

* * *

  
**

**Journal of Kaoru Kamiya**

**September 25, 2009**

So awkward. Too awkward. Oh yes, I had my very first, very_ last_ tutoring session with the bane of my existence, the source of all my problems, Kenshin. But I digress.

I went to my tutoring session all bright-eyed and scared shitless.

So with Kenshin by my side trying to teach me Biology, I sat for the better part of an hour. Oh god... It was nice to not become an utter klutz while in his presence, but that was more due to the fact that I refused to get up. Not even when I dropped my pencil, or should I say pencils. Not even when he would look at me somewhat quizzically with that smirk tucked into the corner of his mouth. Oh no, I would just bumble through another half-witted response.

'I have another one.'

Oh yes, I said that, and repeatedly too. I never thought I would be so hung up on a guy and how he can make me feel that I can't even go to pick up a stupid pencil!

Ha-ha, fate laughs at me.

But regardless of my bumbling, incoherent, monosyllabic answers, he was… he was _nice_. Never showing his impatience with me when trying to teach me the evils of Biology. He was even nice enough to remind me of Sano's upcoming "house warming" party.

'You know Sano's house warming party is coming up.'

'His "house warming" party is just another excuse for him to throw a massive party in the jock's dormitory. But yes, he already invited Misao and me. And wouldn't it also be your party? You're his roommate.'

'Generally, I tend to try and not have any ties to such parties, but when your roommate is Sano it's kinda hard to avoid. Besides he says it's tradition.'

He smiles. Damn him! My first real conversation- sentence, whatever it was, and he smiles?! I blink. I try and say something but nothing comes out. So I turn my attention to gathering my things.

I swore I saw his smile get wider at my apparent lack of social decorum.

Yes, I am socially retarded. Yes, I do believe there is something very wrong with me. There really is no excuse for all the information I gave him. Too much information!

'I'm actually not going.'

He quirks an eyebrow and I swear it was the florescent lights that were messing with his eyes. They did not actually dim when I said I wasn't going. No, nope, it couldn't be anything else.

And more word vomit!

'Yeah, I have a date that night. Misao's idea. She set me up.'

'Oh, well have fun.'

It's really his own fault he sounded so… so indifferent and well, off. I couldn't help but stare.

Well I'll have time to ponder that later, or not. I don't know. I'm trying to get over him so logically I should really just try not to give a crap but assuming this is a date from hell and the first of many… well, nothing like a good mystery.

* * *

**Date Number 1**

**October 3, 2009**

I am sitting here, I am sitting here... writing on a napkin waiting for this guy- oh crap. What's his name again? Ketchup? Ketsup? Crap, my palms are so sweaty the ink is smudging!... Katsu! Ha! Okay, deep breathes, just look for the guy with a flower on his shirt. A flower on his shirt? A pinned on flower? Maybe I wrote that wrong. Maybe he'll be holding a flower or... Oh my god. PLEASE do not let it be that guy who just walked in wearing a flower-printed red Hawaiian t-shirt! And what is up with the green bandana? Who is this guy, Sano's twin? Please don't let him come over here, please for all that is holy - oh F--.

* * *

**Date Number 2**

**October 15, 2009**

Decided to bring my journal this time around. Just to document my... err adventures into dating. I mean if my date with Katsu is any indicator, I'm in for a very interesting experience. Now lets see... oh yes, Anji Yūkyūzan. Misao was kind enough to text me some of information on the guy.

Name: Anji Yūkyūzan

--Well at least his name is interesting enough

Height: Tall

--What the hell kind of measurement is that? Tall... I mean _how _tall are we talking here? I do not want to look completely dwarfed by this guy.

Hair: Bald

--...? ... Well personally I like guy's hair to be a bit longer that average, but hey, maybe he's a swimmer. Ooo! They have nice bodies! =]

Eyes: Brown/Black

-- I prefer colored, like maybe a nice amethyst... How can someone have brown/black eyes? Doesn't that just mean he's got really dark eyes?

Body build: Muscular

-- Well goodbye swimmer's body, but at least he's fit.

Religion: Buddhist

-- They're the peaceful, nonviolent types... yeah, we may have a problem. I can have a bit of a temper when provoked.

Profession: Monk

-- Monk? Are they even allowed to date? -Oh! He's here!!!

......

Oh, thank god he went to the bathroom! His info needs some adjusting.

Name: Anji Yūkyūzan

-- His name really is interesting. The name "Anji" originates from the name Angie, the band! That would explain the bandana. What is the deal with bandanas anyways?! They are not making a comeback anytime soon!

Height: Tall

-- Understatement of the year!! Not only does this guy- man dwarf me, but also I am almost certain that someone double my height PLUS Misao would NOT even match his height. Okay, maybe a tad-bit exaggerated, but he is sure as hell taller than the Rooster!

Hair: Bald

-- Like a baby's bottom. Not even a hair. ...Wonder how he does it?

Eyes: Brown/Black

--He's got brown eyes alright, and black huge circles underneath. I think it's painted on. Ha-ha, and they call me a raccoon??!

Body build: Muscular

-- Built like a brick house!! My god, I have no doubt he could snap me like a twig with one of those tree-trunks he calls an arm. What if he wants a hug goodnight?!?! Oh my god, he's gonna kill me.

Religion: Buddhist

-- ...Nope, I got nothin'.

Profession: Monk

-- I'm guessing they can date; Anji does not seem the type to not not follow the rules...?

He's actually really nice. And yeah, definite nonviolent peaceful type. I like a little mischief but- oh he's back!

* * *

**Date Number 3**

**October 25, 2009**

10/25/09

8:10 p.m.

To: Misao

I've been waiting 10

minutes. Can i leave

yet?

K

-------

10/25/09

8:12 p.m.

To: Kaoru

No. B patient. and

quit fidgeting and

stop tuggin ur hair.

U'll ruin my handy

work!

M

-------

10/25/09

8:13 p.m.

MISAO! I can't

Believe u! Show ur

self, u lil weasel...

i see u behind the

plant. nice fedora hat.

now leave!

K

------

**Weasel-gurL**: AIM is faster. Aren't you just happy we upgraded? =D

**Jou-chan14: **Leave, you little weasel.

**Weasel-gurL: **Oh come on, Kaoru! Please! Please! PLEASE don't make me leave!

**Weasel-gurL: **You never tell me about your dates, and your journal can only tell me so much. =[

**Jou-chan14: **...You are unbelievable. How much of my journal have you been reading??

**Weasel-gurL: **Enough to know you are still obsessing over a certain redhead.

**Weasel-gurL: **Oh! Oh! Here comes your date!! Put your phone on the ledge of the lower part of the window next to you.

**Jou-chan14: **Quit it!

**Weasel-gurL: **Just do it! This way I can dissect this Soujiro Seta for you.

**Jou-chan14: **What the hell?! Did you move? How'd you know his name? I never told you!!

**Weasel-gurL: **I bugged the table when you got up to go to the bathroom.

**Jou-chan14:** You bugged the table. How-

**Weasel-gurL:** Aren't you happy I do ninja like a PRO!! ^^

**Jou-chan14:** um, first off you're insane, and second, you can't DO ninja it's who you can be or whatever-

**Weasel-gurL:** Well I AM a ninja. I got mad ninja skills!!!! (ninja pose)

**Jou-chan14:** You've had one too many white mochas again, haven't you? The old man whose hat you just knocked off with your "ninja pose," doesn't look too happy.

**Weasel-gurL:** He'll live. Now quit IM-ing me back! He's gonna-

**Weasel-gurL: **Oh see, there he goes asking you, who is it you keep texting. Nosy little git, isn't he? For all he knows you have a sick grandfather in the hospital!

**Weasel-gurL: **How insensitive can he be?!

**Weasel-gurL:** At least he's pretty. Nice looks, pretty good build- if that flash of stomach says anything?!! OMG! He did not need to show any stomach to remove his sweater!!

**Weasel-gurL:** Oh quit blushing like a virgin schoolgirl, you are nowhere as innocent.

**Weasel-gurL:** Quit glaring at your phone, he's going to think you're crazy. And this one is a cute one. Sure his constant smiling makes him look a bit psychotic, but at least he's not wearing any face make-up and he left his Hawaiian tee back home. (chortles)

**Weasel-gurL:** It's about damn time he offered an apology for being late. I think you should have left after 5 minutes of waiting.

* * *

**Date Number 4**

**November 11, 2009**

_Do The Message! dododododododdo! Do The Message! After the beep! **Beep**_

"Hello? Misao, answer your phone! You owe me for not kicking your ass over the whole Soujiro date thing. Something I am having major regrets over right now."

"…."

"Oh come on, Misao! Please, please tell me you're there! Can you not hear the sheer panic in my voice?!"

"Damn, okay, well when you get this call me back ASAP just to make sure I am still alive!" _Click_

-----------

_Hey, it's Sano. Just leave me a message- or don't. Send me a text; I'll get back to you. **Beep**_

"Sano! You drunken Rooster! Where the hell are you when I need you?!"

"Shit! Shit! Frick!"

"Damn, okay. Sano, it's Kaoru just-"

"Hello?"

"Sano! You ass-"

"This isn't Sano. It's Kenshin."

_Distorted squeak_

"Why are you answering Sano's phone?"

"I heard your voice and you sounded a little panicked. Sano's not here right now, but maybe I can help."

"Oh no, it's okay. I just, um, need a riiiide! Oh my god, that is a large rat!"

"That's fine. I can come get you. Where are you?" _keys jingling_

"NO! That's okay. I can just call-"

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm coming to get you. Just tell me where you are."

_Mumble_

"Sorry, what?"

"Close to Central Park, or I am heading there right now."

"…"

"…" _Wind rustling in the background._

"It's 12:30 a.m."

"Uuhh. Yeah, see Misao set me up on this dating se-Aah blind date! And well the guy Jinei, was- well, yeah, not gonna work out. So…"

"So you decided to walk home instead of getting a ride from him?"

"Trust me, you would _not_ want a ride from this guy-"

"You may have not liked him, but it's a smarter idea than walking home through Central Park in the middle night." _Door shutting_

"Uh, I don't think so. And- are we still on speaker?"

"Go to the coffee shop to the right of Fifth Avenue. I am _coming _to get you." _Click_

_

* * *

  
_

**Date Number 5**

**November 25, 2009**

Stupid retarded know-it-all redheads with their amber eyes.

It's been two weeks and I'm still mad! No need to be a jerk about the entire thing! I didn't ask _him _to come get me. I didn't ask to be put in a dating service, and I sure as hell did NOT ask to ever meet someone as vile as Jinei! It's not my fault I refused to get a ride from a guy that practically screamed rapist! Uh-uh! Besides I didn't call _him. _I called Sano!

Stupid! Stupid! …What am I even doing on another date after the horrible catastrophic ordeal the last one was?!!

Oh, that's right. Stupid, I-fee-horrible weasel.

Misao-high-pitch voice, 'I'm so sorry Kaoru! I just thought we should try someone not your type. You know, to spice things up.'

All I ask is to get over a guy. To maybe have some semblance of a normal life.

"Please don't be mad! Aoshi surprised me. We were in the throws of-'

Blah! Blah! Blah! I don't need to know what throws she was in! Oh gag! All I want to do is _throw _her off a building! I mean I'm happy she finally bagged our RA, Aoshi but still! This whole

dating service fiasco is her fault!

So then how am I on yet another date?! Oh yeah.

Megumi.

She told Megumi. Like my life can't get any worse! That little --okay, I need to calm down. That is the third pen I just broke. Deep calming breathes.

She told Megumi, and the Fox has now taken it upon herself to select my next 'date.'

Well here's hoping Shougo Amakusa is no Jinei.

* * *

_Two and a half hours later_

_

* * *

  
_

Well the date is _finally _over.

….

First off, what the HELL is wrong with guys and their damn bandanas?! No it is not cool. It does not get you chicks. And you are not Rambo!

Secondly, I just spent the last two and a half hours of my life with a guy who thinks he's God. God's gift to women? I don't know. Sure, Shougo Amakusa was tall, dark, and handsome with an air of confidence or what I like to believe was arrogance. …

Why does that not sound familiar! Oh that's right, he fits Megumi's type. He's Sano! …Well to be fair, Sano does not look like a pampered wannabe demigod nor does Sano think it is his mission to save the people on Earth from their eternal damnation, which- I may add- we have brought upon ourselves by allowing such villains like: the drug lords, corrupt politicians, and twisted fiends to take over our once great country.

Oh no, Sano has never _once_ tried 'cleansing' me with purified tap water at the Student Union with a disguised Misao lurking behind a cardboard cutout of this weeks guest speaker, Chief Robertson!!!!

I just need to center myself. Let all the negative energy flow out of my body. Meditate.

Oh, who am I kidding!?! I need a drink!

* * *

**Date Number 6**

**December 19, 2009**

_Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Megumi, the fact that you even have the balls to call me after-"

"Don't get your panties in a knot, raccoon-girl. His profile never said anything about being Earth's Savior." _Giggles_

"Wait- is Misao also on the line?!"

"Of course she is, who else do you think wrangled me into following you on this date."

"WHAT!"

"Ow! Not so loud, Kaoru!"

"Misao! You both are leaving right now! As soon as I find you, you both are out of here!"

"Calm down there, Kaoru. No need to be so melodramatic. We are here so that all the bad things happening on your dates, do not happen."

"Just what Megumi said, Kaoru! See Megumi is seated directly at the bar, the one you are suppose to be seated at when you meet him-"

"Yes, well at least you took my advise and decided not to actually sit at the bar, so that you can actually _choose _if you want to go on a date with this guy."

"Megumiiii…"

"Um, hello? The plan!"

"Yes, yes! Get on with it, Weasel."

"…The _plan, _Kaoru, is to have Megumi scope him out first. If he passes Megumi, then he'll have to get through me, and then finally to you. IF he meets both our approvals."

"Okay, but how am I suppose to know if he passes your guys' test? And what if Megumi likes him but you don't?"

"You should really only be worried about my approval, Kaoru. Misao's is really just in case I get up to go to the bathroom before he comes."

"HEY! I WILL HAVE YOU KNOW-"

"Lower your voice, Weasel! We do not need to be getting kicked out of here."

"Oh. My. God. Misao, is that _you _in a red wig?!"

"Hehehehe"

"Oh my god, it is you! What are we? On Alias?"

"I can't actually believe you let her out of the house like that, Megumi."

"Like I would even be seen walking out of the house with her looking that way. She called me when she was already in disguise and on her way over here."

"I got the wig from YOUR closet, Megumi."

_Door chimes jingling_

"Sshh! Quiet, Weasel! Someone just walked in!"

"What's him name?"

"Gohei Hiruma."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Next."

"What, Megumi-" "Yeah, how do you-"

"Next."

"Wait, Misao, what- okay, NEXT!"


	4. Hot or Not

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line and story. Sadly, I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or its characters.**

**

* * *

  
**

**5 weeks later**

**January 22, 2010**

* * *

**Weasel-gurL:** Still mad?

**Jou-chan14:** Real mature, IM-ing me when you are seated right next to me.

**Weasel-gurL:** Well passing a note in the middle of class seemed too childish.

**Jou-chan14:** Oh, so using laptops to IM has somehow upgraded that?

**Weasel-gurL:** Yup, still mad.

**Jou-chan14: **…

**Weasel-gurL:** Oh, come on! You can't still be mad at me?! It wasn't even my fault!

**Jou-cah14:** Not your fault?! Who signed me up for a dating service?

**Weasel-gurL:** okay

**Jou-chan14:** Who posted a profile of me on that website Lust-Factor?

**Jou-chan14:** WHO has completely lost their little weasel mind, and decided to post me on the school's Hot or Not List?!!!!

**Weasel-gurL:** …you know banging on the keyboard really doesn't do anything.

**Jou-chan14:** I'm signing off.

**Weasel-gurL:** NO! Okay, okay. I may have gone a little overboard. I'm just trying to help. (puppy dog eyes)

**Jou-chan14:** I appreciate the fact that you're _trying_ to help, but just back off some.

**Jou-chan14:** Please.

**Weasel-gurL:** I can practically hear you grinding your teeth, but okay. I'll back off.

**Jou-chan14:** Thank you.

**Weasel-gurL:** One last thing?

**Jou-chan14:** … fine.

**Weasel-gurL: **You're on the hot list –

**Jou-chan14:** **signed off**

**Weasel-gurL:** **signed off**

**

* * *

  
**

To: Megumi Takani; 24 **at gmail dot com**

From: Kaoru Kamiya; jou-chan14 **at hotmail dot com**

Re: Your friend

Is driving me crazy! I swear if I have to deal with her for another night, you will be posting my bail by morning!

Kaoru

* * *

To: Kaoru Kamiya; jou-chan14 **at hotmail dot com**

From: Megumi Takani; 24 **at gmail dot com**

Re: Your friend

Just let her run on her little wheel a while longer. She'll tire herself out eventually.

Now, quit bugging me. Do you know how much work they expect you to put in for Med School?? I think I got bigger problems then bailing you out of jail.

Meg

* * *

To: Megumi Takani; 24 **at gmail dot com**

From: Kaoru Kamiya; jou-chan14** at hotmail dot com**

Re: Just let her run on her little wheel?

You're confusing Misao for a guinea pig or something, when clearly she's a little weasel! Doing her little weasel-y things! Do you know what her latest little scheming has done to me?!

She posted me on the school's Hot or Not List!! Hot or Not!!! I didn't even know our school had such a list! She put me on that!

Oh god, it was bad enough when she put me in that dating service and Lust-Factor, but I draw the line when I have people from our University come up to me to give me a once over!

You have to tell her to stop. Please? She'll listen to you you're mature.

Kaoru

* * *

To: Kaoru Kamiya; jou-chan14 **at hotmail dot com**

From: Megumi Takani; 24 **at gmail dot com**

Re: The List

Well?

Hot or not?

Meg

* * *

To: Megumi Takani; 24 **at gmail dot com**

From: Kaoru Kamiya; jou-chan14 **at hotmail dot com**

Re: The List

I fail to see how whether I am hot or not, has anything to do with this.

If you don't want to help me, then at least DON'T encourage her!

Kaoru

P.S. I was lying about you being mature. =p

* * *

To: Kaoru Kamiya; jou-chan14 **at hotmail dot com**

From: Megumi Takani; 24 **a****t gmail dot com**

Re: The List

Not, huh? Well that's okay, some people just don't got it.

Meg

P.S. I am mature, I don't need your attempt at kissing ass to tell me that. =]

* * *

To: Megumi Takani; 24 **at gmail dot com**

From: Kaoru Kamiya; jou-chan14 **at hotmail dot com**

Re: I hate you.

I really do.

Kaoru

P.S. And just a FYI I am on the Hot list so =p

* * *

To: Kaoru Kamiya; jou-chan14 **at hotmail dot com**

From: Megumi Takani; 24** at gmail dot com**

Re: The feeling is mutual

And I will see what I can do about your little weasel problem. No promises though, when Misao gets an idea she is like a damn terrier.

Meg

P.S. I see you are a 7 on Lust-Factor. I wonder if I post that picture of you flashing a little thong what that would do for your ratings?

P.P.S. When I told Misao to put you on the Hot or Not List, I just knew you'd make it on the hot list! Ohhohohoho!

* * *

To: Megumi Takani; 24 **at gmail dot com**

From: Kaoru Kamiya; jou-chan14 **a****t hotmail dot com**

Re: YOU"RE the reason I'm on the school's Hot or Not List??!!

You're a bitch.

Kaoru

* * *

**AN: TADA!! Next chapter will actually take a more in depth look into Kaoru's dates. =] I'm just trying to figure out how long this story is going to be. I already have a couple things finished, just thought I would post this though. =D hope you all like it! Also I edited the first two chapters because the dates were bugging me, so i basically went back and changed it to the beginning of the school year instead of later on. It gives me more room to space things out. Thank you so much for your reviews! Keep reading and reviewing!**


End file.
